Aceptación XII Rito
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover? Hao x Ren yaoi
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 10: CANCER ES BUENA PAREJA

Gaara Namikaze estaba furibundo... Estaba asqueado.

¡Ni las patadas que arrojaba al maldito saco de arena que la escuela tenia para entrenar, le servía para aligerar las ganas que tenia de estampar sus puños en una cara!

¿La razón de su mal humor?... La misma se sentaba en una de las gradas del gimnasio sonriéndole socarronamente. De seguro se había saltado clases con tal de poder fastidiarle un poco.

Gaara se detuvo un momento y suspiro. Fue directamente a buscar su móvil entre sus cosas, sin importarle las muchas gotas de sudor que manchaban indiscriminadamente su cuerpo, ensuciando su ropa y dándole de paso una buena vista de sus tetillas rosadas a su infortunio personal hecho carne.

-Hermano, estoy en clases. - Se quejó Naruto, contestándole a Gaara con el tono más bajo posible, tratando de hacer que el profesor Tieria Arde no le pescara en el acto - ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

-¿Dónde está Lirio? - Soltó sin tacto.

-¿Cómo voy a saber en dónde anda esa mierda? - Y Naruto arqueo una ceja - ¿Y cómo para que así lo buscas?.

-Siempre eres el mejor para hallarla - Naruto bufo. Él no espiaba al fenómeno ése como su hermano sugería - La ocupo, es todo.

-Anda acompañando a Shikamaru. Cómo no puede moverse libremente, la está haciendo de enfermera. - Y antes de que Naruto agregara cualquier comentario jocoso e insultante, Gaara colgó - ¡Ése infeliz!.

-Señor Namikaze, sálgase de mi clase. Sabe de sobra que no permito los celulares.- Le dijo Tieria mosqueado porque uno de sus alumnos se saltara su preciosa regla sobre teléfonos móviles.

Gaara ignoro la risa jocosa a su espalda y fue a donde sabía de sobra Shikamaru Nara tenía que estar, no por nada compartían varias clases optativas cómo miembros del consejo estudiantil de la Preparatoria y Sasuke mismo, preocupado por no estar pendiente de Shikamaru debido a que tenía sus propias clases a las que asistir, le pidió encarecidamente echarle un ojo a su perezoso novio, dándole un horario completo y detallado de lo que Shikamaru hacía.

Y según esto, checo Gaara con irritación: Shikamaru andaba echado en el pasto del jardín trasero de la biblioteca.

¿Qué no se suponía que tenían clases en ese instante?.

-¡Sparda! - Grito Gaara. Lirio alzo su nariz sobre el libro que traía y con poco asombro, le saludo. Gaara aún más enojado, brinco un arbusto para llegar a ellos y empujando a Shikamaru, alzó a Lirio de la blusa. - ¡Quítamelo de encima! ¡Llévatelo!.

-Mi blusa, Gaara. La harás grande - Se quejó Lirio. Shikamaru abrió uno de sus ojos y saludo con una señal al amigo de Tybol.- Gaara, es una Phylosofi y es una tela un tanto delicada.

-¡Lirio! - Lirio enarco una ceja, un tanto molesta por la manera grosera en la que Gaara la trataba - Te habló y no por eso quiere decir que soy cómo tú. - Y señalo a su gigantesca compañía - Dile a tu "amiguita" que quite sus ojos de mí. ¡No soy gay!.

-¿No puedes solo? - Se burló. Lirio agradeció tener cara de niña y vestir cómo una, eso le garantizaba que Gaara no le golpeara con demasiada fuerza. Extrañamente, pese a ser el hermano mayor de Naruto, Gaara se comportaba muy distinto del imbécil de Naruto. Gaara la trataba con la delicadeza que tendría con una mujer y cuando usaba pantalones, Gaara incluso le pegaba si les tocaba intercambiar opiniones de forma poco diplomática. Cosa sexista si le preguntaban.- ¿Y así es que te llaman el demonio de la arena?.

-Lirio - Amenazó Gaara.

-Manigoldo, por favor... Gaara no es homosexual, déjalo tranquilo.- Le pidió Lirio. Desde que Manigoldo le había dicho a Tybol que Gaara era una hermosura, no dejaba de pretenderlo, de molestarlo y Manigoldo contaba con una técnica de seducción muy interesante.

-Gaara - Dijo Manigoldo. Lirio se supo ignorada. - Ven hoy a mi casa. Hemos preparado algo especial.- Gaara puso cara de circunstancia y tratando de escapar por el costado de Shikamaru: consiguiendo que Manigoldo lo montara sobre su hombro. - Dile a su hermano, a ese mocoso rubio e insoportable que se lo regresaré para las once de la noche, ni un minuto más. Lo llevaré y dejaré en la puerta de la casa. De preferencia, pídele a Namikaze que quiero que sus padres me vean.

Lirio asintió... De entre todos los amigos de Tybol, Manigoldo era el más problemático.

Shikamaru sufrió un ataque de risa.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Gaara - Se burló Shikamaru - Tú apoyabas a Sasuke a atosigarme hasta la asfixia y hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, pues allí está la recompensa. Lo justo.

-No te quejes... Sasuke es un buen novio ¿No?.

-El mejor, Lirio.

-Te aseguro que Cáncer no se queda atrás - Shikamaru bostezo - Manigoldo es un cangrejito enamorado.

-Y dios nos ampare de esos hombres.

Gaara ya ni se quejaba. Hacerlo era inútil. Trepado en la espalda, sus puños no parecían tener efecto, aún con toda su fuerza. Patalear no era una opción, tampoco era como si Manigoldo estuviera llevándolo a una casa de citas a tener su primer encuentro con una película, palomitas incluidas y luego velas.

Gaara quiso corregirse inmediatamente al ver el impresionante emporio de vestidos de novia "12 Casas" y eso, porque Manigoldo se había girado a saludar a alguien antes de entrar.

Gaara se moría de vergüenza. Ya sabía que desentonaban; 12 Casas atraía la vista de novias de todo tipo, por algo se llamaba 12 Casas. Sus vestidos eran de todas las tallas, ajustes, cortados, telas, modelos, temas, brocados, regiones, países y Gaara continuaría de no ser arrojado a la primera silla de terciopelo roja que Manigoldo encontró.

-Júrame que no se te a botado la chaveta y me vas a pedir matrimonio - Susurro Gaara cansado. Manigoldo no dejaba de acosarlo y la última vez, le había pedido una cita a la mitad de una de sus prácticas, sin importarle lo que pudiera afectarle a su vida social. De ése hombre, Gaara podía esperarse lo que fuera. A su corta vida, estaba viviendo el romanticismo de toda colegiala... Y no lo quería.

-Soy romántico y está bien que me enamoré a primera vista de ti, pero no soy ingenuo.

-Sí, definitivamente la protesta adecuada en los rededores - Gaara mostró a las cuantas mujeres que los veían suspicazmente, iniciando a susurrar por verlos en un sitio prohibido prácticamente a no ser que... Y la sola idea, las hacia cuchichear aún más, unas a favor y otras en contra de la liberación sexual. - Manigoldo... Pensé que me llevarías a otra parte. Con lo poco que llevo conociéndote esperaba...

-Manigoldo, querido - La azucarada voz erizo los bellos de la nuca de Gaara, que inmediatamente alcanzo a ver al "¿hombre?"...¡Por los dioses! Definitivamente estaba viendo a un hombre de belleza envidiable para una mujer. Delgado, fino... Algo chillón, sin duda. - No imaginé que vinieras hoy, es tu día libre. Albafika me reñirá, dirá que estoy explotándote.

-No si es nuestro pequeño secreto hasta la cena, Daniel - El otro asintió encantado de la vida. Inmediatamente Daniel se enfilo en dirección a Gaara - él es Daniel Piscis, dueño de 12 Casas - Y Daniel hizo un puchero enorme, soltándole un manotazo indignado a Manigoldo. En suma ofendido por lo que acababa de decir Manigoldo - Por favor Daniel, no te comportes como niño pequeño, que no está el viejo.

-¿Viejo? - Preguntó medio perdido Gaara.

-Mi esposo - Contesto Daniel. Gaara paso saliva. Ya lo decía él, una persona tan amanerada no podía ser hombre, mucho menos uno que era dueño de una empresa de vestidos de novia. - Sage, a él lo conocerás en la tarde. De seguro que está tomando las medidas de una lemuriana... La misma niña que mando a que Regulus cociera un ajuar tipo garza.

-Él es Gaara.- Le dijo Manigoldo antes de que Daniel se fuera por las ramas.

-Gaara Namikaze Uzumaki -Se presentó, sin importarle la bobalicona sonrisa de Manigoldo. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de ello, Gaara se centró en el peculiar lunar de Daniel bajo el ojo: No era su culpa que todo lo que hiciera fuera del gusto de Manigoldo, de ese tonto.

-Bien, Gaara, que bueno que estés aquí. Necesito una mano - Gaara se atraganto con su saliva - Manigoldo, pese a lo que Albafika me diga, mi hermano tendrá que guardárselo.. Ocupo que vayas por los diamantes que deje en la cocina. Gaara me ayudara hasta que Kardia y Sysyphos vuelvan. Por algún motivo que no logro entender, están retrasados.

Manigoldo y Gaara ignoraron a Daniel y su monologo.

-No voy a quedarme.

-¿En serio?

-Manigoldo.

-Un consejo, Gaara: hagas lo que hagas, no preguntes porque están aquí... Conócelos.

Manigoldo desapareció repentinamente, dejando a Gaara en manos de Daniel que decía una lista de cosas por hacer a las cuales, apenas Gaara podía seguirles sin perderse entre lo que iba antes y después.

El vestido que Daniel le presentaba estaba en su totalidad cocido a mano, uno de sus hombres, un tal Degel terminaba por darle los detalles brocados a las mangas.

-¿Y él?.

-Lo trajo Manigoldo - Degel dejo de hacer su tarea y se plantó en dos zancadas frente Gaara, inspeccionándolo con el descaro incorrespondido. Hasta Daniel lo sabía, el recto y siempre correcto Degel, no husmearía cerca de nadie satisfecho hasta que no le revisara hasta la última arruga, cómo Gaara estaba resintiendo.- No lo espantes.

-No tiene gusto de la moda.- Sentencio Degel - No quiero que meta sus manos en mi creación.

-Gaara me ayudara con los diamantes del velo de mi vestido - Degel silbo. No imaginaba a Daniel dejando hacer eso a algún novato que no fuera Manigoldo.

-Supongo que es tu aprobación, Daniel.-Dijo Degel. Daniel poco sonrió. No era de su agrado el que Manigoldo trajera tan pronto a Gaara - Felicidades mocoso, te has echado al bolsillo al ser más quisquilloso que exista.- Gaara alzó los hombros, tampoco encontrándole lo maravilloso en el tema.

No entendía nada.

Daniel estuvo presentándole al resto del equipo que volvía a 12Casas tan popular; Regulus, Aioros e Ikki que atendían dentro de una sala con la insignia de leo colgada en la entrada de esa sección, apenas le miraron de reojo;

Mú y Shion, que atendían otra sección bajo el signo Aries, fueron más atentos y se presentaron ellos mismos;

Dos mastodontes enormes que a juzgar de Gaara, nada tendrían que estar haciendo en un sitio como 12 Casas, mejor estarían en un ejército que sirviendo a la exposición de Tauro, fueron: Aldebaran y Aldebaran, la mar de parecidos. Gaara no entendió porque ambos usaban el nombre;

Kanon y Saga, gemelos que vendían una estratosférica suma en minutos en la insignia Geminis, tan concentrados estaban en sus clientas que le dieron una ligera cabeceada para ir y venir con más conjuntos;

Ángelo que por sí sólo atendía a cáncer. Gaara le encontró demasiado parecido a Manigoldo, tanto así que por poco a fuerza de costumbre, cuando Ángelo le saludo: le iba a despreciar la mano con una manotazo. Suerte que se detuvo a tiempo.;

Aioros, Sysyphos y Seiya, del que sólo pudo conocer a Aioros reparándole la moral a una novia que no pudo entrar en su vestido, se tenía que aclarar;

Shaka y Asmita, ambos budistas y ciegos... Bueno, en realidad, Asmita lo era. Shaka padecía de fotofobia por lo que Gaara se quedó con la duda de cómo le hacían para vender. No discriminaba a nadie, por supuesto que no: pero en una tienda de vestidos, era obvio que se ocupaba la crítica venida del sentido de la vista;

La exposición de Capricornio tenía a dos españoles, que las clientas encontraban divinos y hasta les hacían platica con tal de escucharles el acento. Shura y El Cid, le dedicaron a Gaara una sincera disculpa por Manigoldo y tan enigmáticos cómo llegaron se fueron.;

Hyoga les recibió en Acuario y Gaara se aguantó la pregunta descortés sobre el ojo perdido de Hyoga, sentía que eso sería preguntarle la razón de estar en 12 Casas y así le pesara, cumpliría el pedido de Manigoldo;

Docko y Shiryu de Libra, fueron muy amables: incluso le invitaron una taza de té a Gaara que fue interrumpida por Daniel, que insistía en que tenía mucho que hacer y Gaara cómo ayudante, no podía hacer buenas migas;

Escorpio fue aterrador. Gaara nunca se imaginó hallar un seductor con tanta labia a la par de Manigoldo. Daniel prácticamente lo sacó arrastras para salvarle el pellejo.

-Supongo que en eso recae tu encanto.- Soltó Daniel - Extiende la cola - Indicó. Gaara le hizo caso, no entendiendo el costo por un mantel blanco que se "usaba una vez" en la vida. - Fíjate en los pequeños puntos negros, en cuanto llegue Manigoldo colocaras los diamantes.

-¿Diamantes de verdad?

-De catorce quilates cada uno.- Informó - No suenan espectaculares, espera a verlos. Pondremos unos trescientos en la cola y el velo, tendrá otros ochenta diamantes.

-¿Tanto por un vestido?- Gaara exhaló incrédulo - ¿Tanto por divorciarse en cinco años? - Daniel asintió. Él confeccionaba, él cumplía. Ya era cosa de los novios durar o no- ¿Si quiera los diamantes son legales?

-¿No entiendo tu pregunta, Gaara?

-Claro que lo hace.- Acusó, irritado con la idea de que no fuera así. Sintiéndose culpable de tocar la seda y el encaje, casi deseando rasgar el bordado.- Me entiende. Me expliqué. Me evade.

-No son diamantes de sangre, Gaara: Respira, puedes estar tranquilo.- Daniel fue a sentarse entonces a su silla favorita. La misma en la que pasaba horas contemplando un maniquí negro para poder vestirlo. Le hizo un gesto a Gaara para que se sentara.

Gaara se aplasto en el suelo. Sin pretender ser amistoso.

Estaba irritado.

Daniel no tenía la culpa, pero... Gaara no quería estar demasiado cerca de él.

La posibilidad de que Daniel trabajara con diamantes de sangre le bullía todavía en sus ríos.

Gaara odiaba las injusticias.

-¿Qué te dijo Manigoldo antes de traerte?- Cuestionó curioso. Manigoldo no le contó realmente mucho sobre Gaara, sólo lo típico de un enamorado.

-Nada. Me acosó - Daniel respingo con la acusación. Manigoldo era como Sage - Me sigue a clases, me escolta a mi casa, ya no puedo salir al centro comercial sin su sombra. Es un insufrible tipo.

-Mi hijo es así.- Se disculpó Daniel.

-¡Manigoldo es un acosador! ¡Eso es lo...e..que..¿es? - Tan alto Gaara gritó, su voz fue amortiguándose hasta convertirse en el murmullo de un minino. El rojo subió por sus mejillas y sintiendo la vergüenza, una que superaba por mucho a las que Manigoldo le hacía ser protagonista en vía pública, se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Daniel suspiro pesadamente.

Manigoldo pudo poner a Gaara sobre aviso.

-El hijo de Sage, en realidad.- Le aclaró. Gaara aún estaba recordando cómo respirar - Sage lo recogió en uno de sus viajes.12 Casas aún buscaba su estilo propio, su insignia que le destacara por sobre el resto. Me parece que tenía sueños distintos al heredar la maquinaria de la familia, ¿Pero quién no los tiene a los trece años?- Gaara volvió a boquear. - ¿Quieres té? La historia suele dejar la boca seca. Y el té de Shyriu, es delicioso.

-No, gracias.

"Bueno, la maquinaria de telas de mi familia era realmente pequeña. La veía insignificante, pese a que me daba todos los caprichos que deseaba. Era el niño mimado de mamá.

Ella entonces, se dedicó a abrir una tienda de vestidos de novia, tan modesta como la maquinaria misma. Ella diseñaba, ella cosía, ella decoraba y ella vendía. Las ganancias eran de ella. Para mamá, la tienda era un hobby. La maquinaria realmente era lo importante y la administraba junto a mi padre y resto de la familia.

Una noche, sabrá dios cuando, se me olvido... Entraron hombres, pagados por supuesto. Agarraron a todos, los amordazaron y ataron. Les arrojaron dentro de la maquinaria de telas. Y les prendieron fuego. Nunca supe los motivos. Hubo un tiempo en que divague sobre estos, ya no lo hago.

Me salvé por ser travieso. No estaba en cama, siquiera en casa; Unos fieles amiguitos me invitaron a cazar palomas negras, de las enormes mariposas nocturnas que parecen platos. Me salvé porque no quería volver ni por ver el fuego, no por curiosidad. Era mejor postergar el castigo de mamá y que valieran la pena las nalgadas.

Entonces, me convertí en el heredero de lo que se salvó... La tienda de mamá, con los ocho vestidos terminados dentro de ella. El terreno chamuscado de la maquinaria. Y la casa familiar demasiado grande para mí solo.

A los trece años, no sabía qué hacer.

No tenía quien se encargara de mí, quien me mandara a la escuela o me obligara a lavarme los dientes después de comer. Hasta que una señora entro a la tienda, buscaba obviamente un vestido de novia para su hija: una señorita tan fea y escurrida como un trapo mal secado que aún hoy siento pena de su esposo. - Gaara pensó que aquello era cruel - Su hija me pidió uno en su talla. Le dije que eran personalizados. Hechos a mano. Que si quería comprarme uno, sería el que le quedará.

Milagrosamente así fue: le quedó el que le gusto e impresionantemente, el vestido la hacía ver bonita, ni su fealdad opaco el vestido - Gaara volvió a pensar que la crítica era cruel - La señora me pagó lo justo y un poco más. Al rato, las amigas casaderas de la patita fea estaban en la puerta para que les tomara medidas.

Y agradecí a mi madre enseñarme a usar una aguja.

Ni por asomo mis vestidos eran iguales.

Madre me enseño, pero el talento era distinto.

Tenía entonces, siete vestidos que me darían tiempo mientras los vendía para aprender a coser, crear, comer, conocer... Vivir.

Bajo presión, te impresionaría lo que la gente es capaz de aprender, Gaara.

Mi primer vestido se vendió... Muy bien a decir verdad: mis manos pinchadas, llenas de curitas y pomadas medicinales, recibieron el dinero. Y cómo ya sabrás, me tocó trabajar hasta cinco veces más de lo saludable para tener una colección decente para vender.

Gracias a dios, o lo que fuera, uno de mis vecinos se interesó en la confección de vestidos; Albafika entonces se me unió. Era un niño tan huérfano, igual a mí que no nos costó hacernos a la idea de llamarnos hermanos.

Conocí a Sage cuando tenía dieciocho. Él es alto, Gaara, tanto que me toco mirar hacia arriba. Lo primero que me dijo era que era Cáncer - Gaara bufó. Manigoldo hizo lo mismo. Se había bajado del carro en el que venían para recoger a Lirio y prácticamente había hecho a un lado a Tybol, para decirle de buenas a primeras que era Cáncer - Me dijo que los Cáncer eran buenas parejas. - Y Gaara volvió a bufar. Malnigoldo le cogió de las manos para decirle que era una buena pareja, la inversión segura para cualquiera.- Le juzgue loco y le saqué a patadas de la tienda.- Si, Gaara le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero cuando Manigoldo trato de retenerlo, se había ganado dos patadas.

Sage no se rindió. Insistía tanto que terminé por invitarlo a comer dentro de la tienda, un día de lluvia.- Gaara ya no sabía si era coincidencia o si Manigoldo se había obsesionado tanto con la idea de un romance similar al de sus padres, que prácticamente hizo del suyo el calco perfecto. Claro que no había tiendas, sino una cafetería. Y Gaara estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua... ¿Cuál romance? Él no participaba, Manigoldo lo acosaba.- Sin darme cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a Sage. - Gaara se sentía perdido.

Más tardé en aceptar lo que me gustaba, que en lo que nos casamos.- Gaara volvió a tragar duro.

Dos años después, encontramos y la palabra está bien dicha, Gaara. Bueno, Aioria y Aioros, técnicamente se desangraban fuera del hospital; Yo había ido porque unos homo fóbicos de mierda, se les ocurrió molestarme: me golpearon un poco antes de que Sage los mandara a la morgue. Cómo buen sobre protector Cáncer que Sage es, me llevo inmediatamente al hospital.; Afuera de las puertas de vidrio, Aioria lloraba porque le dieran atención a su hermano, decía que él no importaba... Suplicaba, Gaara y sus ruegos enternecían a los dioses mismos, de eso seguro... Pero no a los humanos, no a las cuentas bancarias y claro que tampoco a un seguro médico. Sage y yo, les pagamos el hospital. Cuando se recuperaron, ambos honorablemente pagaron su cuenta con trabajo y les gusto tanto confeccionar vestidos, que se quedaron.

No puedo decir que pasara mucho tiempo antes de toparme a los gemelos: Kanon y Saga. En unas condiciones aún más terribles que Aioria y Aioros. El tema es un tanto complicado, no entrare en detalles. El punto es que aun siendo mayores que yo por tres años, les ayudé. No podía dejarlos. De la misma manera en la que los hermanos se unieron a mi tienda de vestidos, los gemelos les imitaron.

En ése mismo año - Gaara juraba que Daniel estaba contento. A diferencia de los otros relatos - Un pequeño ladronzuelo del orfanato me quito mi cartera en el mercado. Sage lo atrapo antes de que se perdiera a través de unas cercas. El pequeño Seiya de ocho años, Gaara.- ¿Él mismo Seiya que atendía en Sagitario? - Le pinché las manos con mis agujas. No soportó a los ladrones, Gaara. Entonces le ofrecí trabajo en 12 Casas.

Al mes siguiente, tenía a Shyriu acompañando a Seiya. Shyriu es ciego y nadie le quería adoptar. Y nadie quería adoptar a Seiya porque era un remolino con patas. De esa manera tenía a dos niños que barrían la tienda, la aseaban y por ello me gané una demanda por explotación infantil, luego otra por venta de menores.- Daniel se rió. Si, aquello fue malo en su momento, pero ahora era algo divertido - Dos homosexuales y dos niños, te estoy ablando de la época en donde tal combinación era para ir a la hoguera... Aún lo es, pero... Al menos ahora puedes defenderte.

Sage entonces me llevo de vacaciones. Disfrutábamos con la certeza de que los cuatro hermanos estaban haciéndose cargo junto a Albafika de la tienda, y que los dos chiquillos no romperían nada. Gaara, sólo puedo decirte que la India es un lugar horrible. Su misticismo no vale la compra.- Gaara simplemente asintió - Sage agarro a Asmita, literalmente, Sage se lo quito a la puta de su madre, mientras que yo, lidiaba con Shaka.

La pequeña tienda ya no lo era.

Sage se largó entonces a negociar a otro país, necesitábamos telas... Muchas telas, tan diversas como típicas. Ya iniciábamos a querer hacer las cosas en grande. La tienda de novias ya no era una, sino cinco. Y Sage, imaginativo cómo todo Cáncer, sugirió que cómo Albafika y yo pertenecíamos a piscis, Aioria a Leo, Aioros y Seiya a Sagitario, Shaka y Asmita a Virgo, Kanon y Saga a Geminis, Shyriu a Libra y él y su hermano a Cáncer, podríamos tomar el título de las 12 Casas del zodiaco.

Nos faltaban montar otras siete casas, para ser el emporio que pretendíamos. Por lo que no nos podíamos bastar con lo que teníamos a la mano.

Sage me trajo un hijo... No mis telas, bueno si, pero lo que resaltaba era el hijo. Y Manigoldo no se quedaba muy callado, cómo ya sabrás. - Gaara bufo irritado. Él mejor que nadie sabía cuan boca floja era Manigoldo - Manigoldo tenía dos años cuando llego. Caminaba con los pies hacia adentro. Prefería gatear. Era muy pequeño.

Sage peleó por Manigoldo.

Sage es el indicado para contártelo... Me bastó ver las mordeduras en Sage para darme una idea del infierno del que sacó a Manigoldo. O el mismo Manigoldo sino te atreves a preguntarle a Sage, Sage le platicó cuando Manigoldo le pregunto.- A Gaara le temblaron las manos. Hasta ahora, todos en 12 Casas fueron acogidos. Entendía la sensibilidad con el tema, el miedo de Manigoldo porque hiriera a alguien con sus palabras y observaciones, porque Manigoldo sabía que tan cabrón era. Y Gaara se sintió avergonzado.

Manigoldo era el bebé de la familia, Gaara. Albafika lo consintió desde que le puso los ojos encima. Los hermanos y gemelos, son sus tapaderas... ¿Puedes creer que en el kinder, Manigoldo, ya se agarraba a hostias a cualquiera que dijera algo sobre nosotros? Seiya y Shyriu que les toco compartir un año de primaria con Manigoldo, no me decían la de veces que se metía en problemas.

Empeoro con la edad.

La sociedad le hizo resentirla, odiarla por ser tan crítica con sus padres.

Hasta que nos tocó hablar y ponerlo en carril. Sage y su famosa frase, esa que por ser Cáncer es tan bueno, también se aplica a ser padre, Gaara. - No, pues entonces los cáncer eran una maravilla. Que le envolvieran a Manigoldo.

Los dos Aldebaranes, ambos adultos, mercenarios, traían a Hyoga, Ikki, Shun... Él, él falleció víctima de una fiebre tifoidea mal tratada. Mú, Shion y Regulus, unos niños y adolescentes respectivamente. Escapaban de lo que tú llamas, diamantes de sangre. - Gaara volvió a avergonzarse. ¿Hyoga era sobreviviente de la masacre? ¿Su ojo fue... Quitado por la guerra?- Nos los topamos en otro viaje para hacer tratos con las fábricas textiles. No fue una decisión sabia tomando en cuenta la guerra, pero, Sage y yo, estamos locos. Los hombres querían que los niños se fueran del país y yo quería dos guardaespaldas: todos ganamos.

12 Casas ya contaba con Aries, Tauro, Geminis, Cáncer, Leo, Sagitario, Libra, Acuario, Piscis, Virgo... Acuario llego justo cuando Tauro instalaba el sistema de seguridad. El brasileño técnicamente cacho a Degel, quien fue arrojado del décimo u octavo piso, soy pésimo para los detalles. - ¿Cómo que arrojado? Se preguntó Gaara - intento de asesinato entre compañías rivales. Degel era ya diseñador y la competencia quería fuera del juego a la estrella de Vogue. Inmediatamente se unió a 12 Casas, le pareció más seguro si dos mastodontes andaban cerca cuidándole las espaldas.

Shura y Cid... Bueno, ellos fueron contratados para llevarse nuestras cabezas. Así que a Degel le sacaron otro susto. - y Daniel se carcajeo - Degel es un histérico. El Cid

Aun no le clavaba la bala en la pierna, cuando ya se quejaba con Aldebaran. los españoles al ver tantos "niños" preguntaron a quemarropa si era una guardería, prostíbulo o una boutique. Manigoldo se les fue encima. Terminaron uniéndose al equipo y Capricornio nació.

Kardia y Milo, son una historia muy distinta. Kardia tiene un corazón débil y espera un trasplante... Mismo que nunca pasara. Milo es Milo, ambos primos sólo se tienen mutuamente. Si nos asombramos de las habilidades de los españoles, los escorpiones nos infartaron: entraron a mano armada a robarnos cuando estábamos vulnerables... Kardia a mitad de una pelea, convulsionó, Aioria dejo de pegarle y Asmita corrió por un teléfono. Milo, agradecido por la ayuda a Kardia, iba a entregarse pidiéndonos que su hermano fuera exonerado.

Escorpio se unió al final y 12 Casas estaban completa.

Manigoldo fue creciendo entre todos estos personajes, él mismo nos trajo a Docko, un chino que pintaba a la mitad de la plaza. Sus obras eran bellas... Mejor dicho, los vestidos que pintaba lo eran: Manigoldo le pregunto si sabía coser, Docko negó pero Manigoldo insistió. No importaba si no sabía hacerlo, diseñaba y aquello ayudaría a 12 Casas."

-Y así nació todo esto... Manigoldo te ha traído, porque eres su novio. Manigoldo ya lo ha declarado.

-Nunca acepté.- Se indignó.

-¿Seguro?.

-Si.

-¿Pusiste verdadera resistencia a venir aquí?.

-No.

Los gritos al fondo de Leo, de un Ikki enojado, hicieron a Daniel pararse.

-Creo que atender a una Malfoy a sido mucho para Ikki. Ahorita regreso, Gaara. Vas a pensar lo que te trajo aquí. Pierdes el tiempo: ya lo sabes.

Gaara se mordió los labios.

¿Que si lo sabía?... Bueno, no es que lo ignorara... No es que tampoco recabara mucho tiempo en verlo... El que disponía para hacerlo, lo ocupaba en ver las desventajas que le traía ser la pareja de Manigoldo.

Naruto sería su verdugo personal: podría romperle la cara apenas se atreviera a decirle algo, claro; sus padres, ni idea de cómo reaccionarían.

Y en menos de lo previsto, Manigoldo traía una bolsa repleta de diamantes. Cada piedrita en su espacio en el estuche correspondientes para que no sufrieran rayones innecesarios.

-Mmmmm... Gaara, ayúdame a ponerle los diamantes - Demando Manigoldo abriendo los estuches - Algunos son sólo cosidos y otros pegados... Los que están marcados con negro - Señalo los puntos negros apenas perceptibles en la larga cola - Usa el pegamento, es especial, Gaara: no se desprenderán por nada.

-La novia tendrá que cuidarse, cualquier ladrón la hurtaría... Es una inversión andante.

-Por eso llevara guardaespaldas.- apuntó.

Manigoldo observo tendidamente a Gaara. Su piscis rojo, su exótico pez dual... Gaara sería perfecto para dedicarse a 12 Casas, sus diestras manos acostumbradas a la rudeza de las artes marciales, convirtiéndolo en el demonio de la arena, se dedicaban a la delicadeza de los brocados. Manigoldo adoraba a Gaara... Desde que lo vio.

Y acostumbrado a la amenazante esmeralda, el mar sosegado de ahora: le habría el misterio.

-¿A quién le preguntaste?- Soltó Manigoldo. Gaara respingo en su sitio, dejando uno de los diamantes caer y perderse entre unos cuantos pliegos.- ¿A Hyoga? ¿Asmita? ¿Aldebaran? .

-No hice...

-Mientes. - Sus ojos no eran los mismos océanos que dejo.

-Nunca miento, lo sabes. Tu padre me lo acaba de contar... Él sacó el tema.

-¿El viejo? - Manigoldo se alegró y soltó una alegre risa - ¿Sage? ¿Está aquí?.

-Daniel - Corrigió Gaara.

-Debió serle difícil - Gaara asintió, sinceramente preocupado por Daniel - No importa. Bienvenido a mi casa. ¿Es cómo te la imaginabas?.

-Para nada.

-Donde nací, el tener los pies hacia adentro era cosa del diablo... Era malo. Esa gente tenía aire en vez de cerebro. - Gaara abrió los ojos - Sage... No lo recuerdo, tenía dos años. Sage dijo que lloré tan alto que le llamé. Dijo que le pedía explícitamente apartarme de los perros... Que mi llanto era para él y nadie más.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que te arrojaron a los perros por un problema esqueleto corporal?!

-Sí y te estoy diciendo que cuando me tenían en sus fauces, atravesándome la carne y masticándome las piernas, Sage saltó para romperle el cráneo al primero que trataba de clavarme los colmillos en la mollera.- Gaara instintivamente tomó las manos de Manigoldo, asustado por imaginar a un hombre tan bueno acabar despedazado.

Detrás de la sala Piscis, el zodiaco desfilaba para ver a los tortolos.

Escondidos lo más que podían, uno sobre otro.

Gaara era la pareja que Manigoldo había escogido y era mejor para todos el buscarle tomarle cariño, por el bien de Gaara y Manigoldo.

-Por eso no quería contarte.- Confeso - Ahora estás pensando seriamente el aceptar ser mi novio, ser mi pareja por mi pasado... No, Gaara, yo no vendo mi pasado: puedo ofrecerte lo que soy ahora, en el presente... El que estás viendo... No vas a estar con el Manigoldo de dos años sino con el Manigoldo de veintidós. Son veinte años después.

-Pero...

-Correcto, estarás con el resultado de lo que odió y amó. Muchas de las personas, criticaban a mis padres, a mi familia... De putos maricones no los han bajado, de basuras muchas personas les catalogan y ellos son mi familia, Gaara. No quería que nos conocieras antes de aceptarnos... Porque afecta tu decisión, la balanza ya no es justa, ya está truqueada por la culpa, la innecesaria culpa... Y la tan confusa admiración.

Regulus se tapó la boca, lo mismo Seiya en cuanto Gaara le soltó un puñetazo a Manigoldo, justo en la quijada.

Manigoldo cayó duramente y ambos Aldebaran, se solidarizaron con un amortiguado "auch" pues ellos mejor que nadie, conocían lo doloroso de un golpe de esos especiales a nivel profesional.

-¡Eso es lo que odio de ti! - Grito Gaara. Shaka le paso unas monedas a Ikkie. Ambos habían apostado por el carácter del muchacho y Shaka había perdido por juzgar a Gaara un piscis tranquilo.- Supones, Supones, Supones, Supones, Supones, Supones y Supones. ¿Suponer es parte de ser cáncer?

-No... Es una característica. Suponer nos ayuda a ser precavidos, de esa manera podemos proteger lo que amamos. ¡Claro que la suposición es un rasgo importantisimo!

-Bueno saberlo... Deja de suponer sobre mí... Déjame que te sorprenda.

-Gaara...

-Cállate y vé pensando la manera de decirle a mis padres que su hijo mayor es homosexual.

-Yo no soy el que tiene que pensar nada... Ese es mi pá Daniel.

Otro monto de dinero pasó de manos tras las puertas. Ahora el que estaba feliz era Docko.

-Después de todo, los padres del novio... Pagan el vestido de la novia.- Dijo Manigoldo. Gaara le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
